


Redbeard

by MoonySmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, Greg Lestrade is a Good Man, Lestrade POV, M/M, Post-The Final Problem, Repressed Memories, Sherstrade, imaginary dog mention
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonySmith/pseuds/MoonySmith
Summary: Greg Lestrade y Sherlock Holmes se habían conocido muchos años antes de lo que todos asumían. Aquel pequeño y breve encuentro entre ellos, en verdad había tenido un gran impacto en la vida de Sherlock, que ahora comenzaría a regresar junto a los recuerdos reprimidos de su infancia gracias a lo ocurrido con su hermana.





	Redbeard

 Readbeard 

Greg Lestrade, un chico rebelde de dieciséis años había decidido vagar esa tarde por las calles de Londres mientras buscaba el que debía ser el regalo de cumpleaños perfecto para su hermana menor.

Llevaba al menos una hora recorriendo algunas tiendas para encontrar lo que creía que necesitaba. Caminaba un poco más concentrado en sus pensamientos, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la última tienda que pensó lo ayudaría, hasta que se encontró con un pequeño niño sentado al borde de la acera con su cabeza escondida entre las piernas. Unas pequeñas sacudidas en sus hombros le indicaron a Greg que el chico estaba llorando.

Se detuvo por completo; su instinto por ayudar siempre había sido más fuerte sobre cualquier asunto que pudiera tener. Giró su cabeza hacia todos lados en busca de alguien que pareciera estar con él, en el caso de que sólo se tratara de una rabieta, pero sólo se encontró con fugases miradas preocupadas hacia el pequeño niño. Y aun así, nadie más hacía nada.

Lestrade dio un par de zancadas hasta él, poniendo una rodilla en la calle se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Oye —comenzó a hablar, intentando sonar suficientemente amigable, dejó una mano en el hombro del niño—, ¿estás perdido?

El niño detuvo sus pequeños sollozos y negó sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro sin levantarla.

Con un suspiro, Greg le ofreció un rápido apretón en el hombro y decidió tomar asiento a su lado.

Se quedó en completo silencio por un momento, moviendo incómodo sus pies o sus manos con nerviosismo pensando en qué sería lo que debería hacer. Probablemente buscar a un oficial sería la primera alternativa.

De pronto, el niño a su lado levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

Greg tuvo que tragar saliva para bajar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta al ver el humedecido rostro del niño. Sus brillantes y cristalinos ojos parecieron entrar en duda al verlo ahí. Greg sólo sintió unas repentinas ganas de ayudarle a secar las lágrimas, abrazarlo y asegurarle que todo estaría bien aun cuando no supiera qué sucedía.

—Sigues aquí —comentó el niño, pasando rápidamente la manga de su suéter por su nariz.

—Yep —contestó Greg, buscando entre los bolsillos de su pantalón un pañuelo desechable para luego ofrecérselo. Él lo tomó sin titubear y comenzó a limpiar su nariz. Greg no podía evitar sonreír ante la imagen. Se mentiría si dijera que no le gustaban los niños; siempre intentaba hacerlos reír, sobre todo a sus hermanos. Lamentó cuando los dos chicos comenzaron a crecer y repentinamente sus bromas ya no eran lo suficientemente interesante para ellos—. Preferiría no dejarte solo hasta que un adulto o quien esté a cargo de ti vuelva.

El niño sacudió suavemente la cabeza, enrollando entre sus pequeños dedos el pañuelo sucio.

—Mami y papi están nuevamente con el Detective —dijo con suavidad y Greg frunció el ceño ante el comentario, pero él continuó—: además dejé a Mycroft cuando se volteó a pagar por los helados, pero sé que vio hacia donde corrí, por lo que no creo que tarde mucho en encontrarme —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya veo —murmuró Greg, fingiendo comprender todo lo anterior y, _¿quién demonios era Mycroft, de todos modos?_ —. Aun así, creo que me quedaré hasta entonces. Estamos en medio de Londres, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

El niño ladeó ligeramente su cabeza, y dándole una mirada rápida a Greg, recorriendo su figura.

—Creo que tendría más posibilidades de que alguien vestido como _tú_ se acercara a un niño como yo a hacerle daño —dijo sonriendo pretenciosamente.

Greg no vestía precisamente como un delincuente juvenil, pero dejaba que su estilo punk rock lo dominara de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando estaba en el centro de Londres donde le gustaba llamar la atención.

— ¡Oye! —exclamó, empujándolo con suavidad—. Intento ayudarte.

Pero el niño olfateó por la nariz antes de volver a hablar.

—Hemos venido por semanas. Siempre al mismo lugar. Sé dónde estoy —murmuró rápidamente.

—Lamento haberte insultado, niño autosuficiente. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien… ya que estabas llorando hace dos minutos atrás —respondió Greg bruscamente y el niño bajó la mirada rápidamente. Greg se maldijo mentalmente antes de añadir—: Mira, no tienes que contarme qué sucede.

El niño continuó sin levantar la cabeza y Greg volvió a lanzar un suspiro. Definitivamente había perdido el toque de la sutileza.

—Conozco un lugar que podría alegrarte. ¿Me acompañarías?

Finalmente el niño pareció interesado, levantando la vista hacia él, observándolo por un momento con el ceño fruncido.

Los brillantes ojos, que seguían enrojecidos por el llanto, parecieron analizarlo por completo antes de asentir con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

Greg le ofreció su más sincera sonrisa y se puso de pie.

Cuando el pequeño también lo hizo, Greg pudo notar que era mucho más pequeño de lo que parecía en un principio, por lo que terminó por cargarlo en brazos.

Mientras comenzó caminar, el niño se aferró fuertemente con sus cortos brazos alrededor del cuello de Greg y no bastó mucho tiempo hasta que terminó por esconder su rostro en su cuello. Greg pudo escucharlo olfatear un par de veces más.

Cuando estaban por llegar a su destino, un chico pelirrojo y un poco más bajo que Greg, se detuvo frente a ellos con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Sherlock? —preguntó seriamente y Greg pudo sentir al niño tensarse entre sus brazos. Se giró un poco para poder verlo.

El niño, _Sherlock_ , bajó su mirada luego de un momento y Greg dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Greg Lestrade —intentó presentarse con fuerza en su voz, pero los nervios hicieron que terminara saliendo apenas un pequeño murmullo, el niño pareció suprimir un bufido. Se aclaró la garganta para volver a hablar pero fue  interrumpido con brusquedad.

—Mycroft Holmes —dijo el otro chico y Greg se esforzó para ofrecerle una sonrisa. El niño entre sus brazos había vuelto a esconderse en su hombro y Greg no pudo evitar abrazarlo con mayor firmeza.

—Estaba por llevar a _Sherlock_ a visitar esa tienda. —Greg la señaló con la cabeza, pero Mycroft no se molestó en voltearse, seguía con su estoica expresión mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

Mycroft pareció pensarlo antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Caminaron rápidamente hasta la tienda de mascotas que estaba a tan sólo unos metros de ellos.

Greg dejó a Sherlock en el suelo y este dio un jadeo emocionado al notar dónde había sido llevado. Giró sobre su mismo puesto con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Mike, mira, un loro! —exclamó el pequeño jalando de la manga del suéter del otro chico mientras al mismo tiempo señalaba una jaula que colgaba en lo alto del techo.

Mycroft lo miró incómodo pero Greg le brindó una sonrisa para que el chico acompañara a Sherlock a ver mejor la tienda a su alrededor.

Greg continuó sonriendo mientras caminaba directo hasta al mostrador para saludar a su amiga que trabajaba ahí.

Estuvo unos minutos hablando con ella, poniéndose al tanto en sus vidas, hasta que Greg vio que Mycroft volvía a dejar a Sherlock dar vueltas por su cuenta mientras él se había quedado de pie a un la de la puerta principal.

Greg se disculpó frente a la chica y caminó hasta el otro chico.

—Parece que se divierte —dijo, señalando con la cabeza a Sherlock, que ahora estaba en puntillas y con la nariz pegada en el vidrio de una de las peceras.

Mycroft le ofreció otra de sus serias miradas pero no dijo nada.

—Solía traer a mis hermanos aquí para distraerlos —intentó continuar, bajando un poco su voz—. Cuando las cosas se ponían feas en casa, sabía que esto arreglaría todo para ellos. —Mycroft volvió a girarse para mirarlo y Greg sintió no podía continuar con su historia, pero en cambio preguntó—: ¿Es tu hermano, verdad?

—Sí —respondió él con firmeza.

—Lo… lo encontré sentado en la acera… llorando —murmuró Greg, mirando esta vez cómo Sherlock golpeaba con la punta de sus dedos suavemente una de las peceras que contenía algunas tortugas dentro, fijándose en su tierna expresión de asombro—. Dijo que… sus padres estaban con el Detective nuevamente. Eso… uhm… Espero que todo esté bien.

Esta vez, Mycroft pareció pensar muy bien sus palabras antes de responder.

—Sí —comenzó por primera con algo de timidez—. Algo ocurrió en la familia —dijo rápidamente, girando su cabeza hacia Sherlock—. Él ha sido el más afectado.

Greg miró a Mycroft fijamente, notando por primera vez que el chico, de hecho, parecía menor que él.

No estuvo seguro de si debería preguntar qué había pasado, porque definitivamente no le incumbía. Aunque la curiosidad dentro de él moría por hacerlo… de todas maneras, se resistió y optó que lo mejor sería no hacerlo. Volviendo a quedar en silencio entre los dos. Ambos observaron al niño correr hasta donde se encontraban los perros.

—No han sido los mejores días —confesó repentinamente Mycroft—. Gracias por traerlo aquí.

Greg asintió con la cabeza e intentó ofrecerle una sonrisa más.

—¡Estrade! —gritó Sherlock, quien ahora estaba arrodillado frente al pequeño corral que separaba a los perros—. ¡Estrade! —repitió, volteándose hacia él y agitando su mano para apurarlo.

Greg le dio una rápida mirada a Mycroft y disculpándose se encaminó hacia donde estaba el pequeño.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó, poniéndose en cuclillas a su lado.

Sherlock estaba acariciando a un pequeño labrador, sonriendo cada vez que este le pasaba la lengua entre sus dedos.

—¿Te gustan? —preguntó el niño con la mirada fija en los cachorros frente a él.

Greg terminó por sentarse sobre sus talones e inclinarse hacia adelante para esperar a que uno de los perros se acerca a él.

—Para serte honesto —comenzó a hablar mientras un cachorro setter irlandés se alejaba de su grupo y corrió para lamer la mano que había dejado colgando en la cerca—, siempre he preferido a los perros ante a cualquier otro animal.

Sherlock alzó la mirada hacia él y le sonrió emocionado, como si lo que acababa de confesar fuera lo más sorprendente del mundo.

No pasó mucho hasta que Sherlock quitó su atención del pequeño labrador y se acercó un poco más a Greg para alcanzar al pelirrojo que estaba con él.

—Me gusta este —comentó el niño, acariciándolo detrás de la oreja. El perro movía alegre su cola mientras jadeaba.

—Creo que tú también a él —dijo Greg.

—Es tan… ¡Rojo! —rio el niño mientras se inclinaba un poco más hacia adelante para lograr rodear al cachorro por el cuello con sus pequeños brazos—.Me recuerda un poco a Redbeard —murmuró con suavidad. Había cerrado sus ojos, manteniendo su inocente sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Redbeard? —preguntó Greg confundido.

—Sí, porque es…

—¡Sherlock! —llamó Mycroft desde la puerta, interrumpiéndolo—. Sherlock, debemos irnos.

Sherlock dejó salir un pequeño quejido pero después de acariciar un poco más al cachorro, se puso de pie. Greg hizo lo mismo a su lado. El niño lo miró hacia arriba y suavemente tomó la manga de su camisa y comenzó a guiarlo hasta Mycroft, quien ya había dejado la tienda.

Greg movió rápidamente su mano para despedirse de su amiga y salió junto a Sherlock de vuelta a la calle.

Sherlock miró a Greg una vez más antes de soltarlo y caminar hacia Mycroft.

El hermano mayor sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza hacia Greg, mientras que Sherlock agitaba alegre la mano hacia él.

—Adiós —murmuró él, viendo cómo ambos chicos comenzaban a caminar en la otra dirección, perdiéndolos de vista. Greg estaba seguro que nunca los volvería a ver y parte de él lo lamentó, queriendo de verdad ayudarlos nuevamente de alguna forma.

Sacudió su cabeza mentalmente y continuó con lo que se suponía había ido a hacer a Londres.

 

\- - - -

 

Luego de unas semanas de lo ocurrido con la hermana de Sherlock, Lestrade comienza a notar que él ha estado pasando más tiempo junto a él.

Al comienzo, no era más que una simple visita cada dos días, en donde Sherlock se quedaba para ayudarlo en algunos detalles que él podía pasar por alto en sus casos. Sherlock aceptaba quedarse a cenar junto a él cuando notaban que habían pasado horas en la sala de su casa sentados, o dando vueltas alrededor mientras pensaban. Cada una de esas veces, Greg se sorprendía cuando Sherlock aceptaba. Pero durante ese tiempo no era más que eso, Sherlock jamás se quedaba más tiempo de lo necesario.

Al menos no hasta unas semanas más tarde. Lestrade se había dado cuenta de que había pasado por alto la primera vez que Sherlock de hecho había tomado asiento a su lado en el sofá sin que él se lo ofreciera primero. Acababan de resolver un caso viejo que Lestrade le había ofrecido a Sherlock para ayudarlo a despejar ese cerebro suyo. Sherlock se había mostrado realmente alegre aquella noche y fue por eso que Greg no le había prestado mayor atención al momento preciso en que el menor había tomado asiento junto a él. Por supuesto, no fue hasta que se puso de pie y se despidió cinco minutos después que comenzó a pensar que eso había sido lo más cerca que el mismo detective consultor había permitido que estuvieran alguna vez. Greg se preguntaba si sería normal en él.

Pero Lestrade no intentó tampoco cuestionarse la siguiente vez que Sherlock se había sentado junto a él. Porque Greg no había tenido un buen día en el trabajo y había olvidado los repetitivos mensajes de texto que había recibido por parte del otro hombre en donde demandaba un nuevo caso para su distracción. En cuanto Sherlock había entrado a la casa, en una clara actitud de demanda, Lestrade simplemente resopló cansado y luego de cerrar la puerta volvió a sentarse a su viejo sofá donde había estado mirando televisión basura durante la última hora. No esperaba que Sherlock lo entendiera. Pero lo sorprendió de todas maneras cuando se sentó finalmente a un lado de él, más cerca que la primera vez. Lestrade no se giró para mirarlo y continuó con su vista en la pantalla encendida frente a él. Sherlock soltó un sonoro suspiro un buen rato después, hasta que se puso de pie y dejó la casa sin una palabra. Lestrade sólo rodó los ojos y evitó volver a pensar en el otro hombre hasta que cayó dormido en una incómoda posición en el mismo lugar.

Después de aquella vez, Sherlock llegaba a la casa de Lestrade con mayor frecuencia, sin la necesidad de usar un caso como excusa para aparecerse sin razón alguna. Había unas noches en las que ni siquiera hablaban, o unas en las que Lestrade era el único que parloteaba sin pausar, contándole algún suceso en el trabajo. También estaban esas raras ocasiones en las que era Sherlock el que le hablaba sin parar de algo que Lestrade probablemente no entendería aunque el menor se lo explicara con caricaturas. Pero debía admitir que le entretenía escucharlo hablar de lo que fuera, aunque también estaban esas veces en las que Sherlock no podía dejar de hablar de lo que la pequeña Rosie había aprendido o había hecho. Y, entonces Lestrade notó que él mismo no podía parar de sonreír cuando Sherlock llegaba de buen humor y lo ayudaba a alistar la mesar para que pudieran cenar. No sabía lo que eso significaba, pero se sentía agradecido de tener aquella oportunidad.

Y entonces lo más sorprendente había ocurrido. Durante una de esas noches en las que ninguno de los dos se molestaba en decir algo pero estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá en un cómodo silencio, cuando Greg se giró finalmente para advertirle que pronto se iría a dormir, Sherlock lo sorprendió inclinándose sobre él y juntando sus labios sobre los de Greg en, probablemente, el beso más casto que el mayor había recibido alguna vez. Pero debió confesar que se sintió tan maravillosamente como jamás esperaría que podría haberse sentido, faltándole palabras para poder describirlo. Cuando Sherlock se alejó unos centímetros, claramente a punto de disculparse, Lestrade no pudo evitar la urgencia de ser él quien se inclinara sobre el otro para repetir la actividad anterior. Lestrade no se había dado cuenta antes de las muchas ganas que había tenido de besar a Sherlock Holmes.

Lestrade no cuestionó tampoco lo que había cambiado entre ellos dos porque se sentía fascinado cada vez que Holmes aparecía por la puerta de su casa y simplemente echaba los brazos a su alrededor para besarlo, o cuando escondía el rostro en su cuello. Lestrade estaba realmente encantado con el nuevo desarrollo de su relación. Sherlock era la persona más brillante que había conocido en su vida y estaba maravillado de ver que, posiblemente ahora él se sentía de igual manera que.

Las cosas entre ellos habían comenzado a cambiar con tanta lentitud que un día Greg se sorprendió a sí mismo observando el techo y pensando en que hace tantos años atrás jamás le habría pasado por su cabeza que Sherlock estaría acostado y durmiendo tranquilamente a un lado de él, en su propia cama.

Al cabo de unos meses, Lestrade simplemente no pudo resistirlo más, y se encontró preguntándole lo que tanto había estado pensando las últimas semanas: ¿Qué eran? Pero Sherlock ni siquiera había titubeado cuando respondió que podía referirse a él como se le diera la gana frente a otros, pero que lo único que realmente pedía de él era exclusividad. Lestrade ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces en aceptar cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca; jamás había pensado que estaría con Sherlock de esa manera, ahora mucho menos pensaría en estar con otra alguien más.

Las cosas iban bien, se había dado cuenta Greg un día que no podía contener la sonrisa en sus labios. Finalmente había conseguido la estabilidad que tanto necesitaba, tanto laboral como en su vida privada.

Pero sólo era cosa de tiempo hasta que la misma felicidad comenzara a estallar con la misma lentitud que había aparecido en su vida: un día Sherlock simplemente había dejado de responder a sus mensajes. En su momento, Greg intentó no darle la mayor importancia, de hecho, su primera sensación había sido de alivio porque eso querría decir que Sherlock por fin había comenzado a tomar casos privados por su cuenta, después de meses de reparaciones dentro de su departamento. Pero luego los días comenzaron a pasar y Greg seguía sin recibir respuestas por parte del menor, hasta la verdadera preocupación llegó.

Cabe mencionar que el trabajo tenía al mismo Greg demasiado ocupado para tomarse un descanso e ir a averiguar lo que realmente estaba sucediendo con el otro hombre.

Y tuvo aun más días de silencio hasta que una semana y media más tarde, en cuanto había cerrado el caso en el que había estado trabajando, se excusó frente a la suspicaz mirada de Donovan para encerrarse a solas en su oficina y sacar su teléfono móvil para comunicarse con John, ya que los intentos anteriores de llamar a Sherlock habían fallado.

—Dios, Greg —exclamó desesperado el médico una vez que se saludaron y el DI se atrevió a preguntar si había ocurrido algo que no supiera con Sherlock. John suspiró—. Al parecer ha estado encerrado en su habitación durante días.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Greg sostenía el aparato con todas sus fuerzas. El miedo de que Sherlock pudiese haber tenido una recaída por culpa de sus _nuevos_ recuerdos, estaba más latente que nunca, considerando que él ni siquiera había estado ahí para él para ayudarlo.

—No he logrado sacarle ni una sola palabra —le respondió—. Creo que la Sra. Hudson no ha tenido nada de suerte tampoco.

Greg dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de volver a hablar:

—Iré en cuanto acabe aquí.

John hizo un extraño sonido al otro lado de la línea.

—Hm, no sé si eso es una buena idea, amigo. Digo, si yo no puedo lograr sacar algo de él, no sé si tú seas capaz de hacer algo más...

Lestrade rodó los ojos al escucharlo hablar. Era momentos como estos en los que se arrepentía de no haberle contado a medio mundo que Sherlock y él estaban juntos... o esperaba que lo estuvieran aún.

—Escucha, iré de todas maneras, para ver qué sucede.

—Bien. —John no dijo nada más por un momento mientras se escuchaban algunas voces lejanas desde el otro lado—. Mycroft acaba de llegar y se ha encerrado junto a él en la habitación.

Greg y John se despidieron rápidamente y el primero no tardó ni un segundo más en dejar su oficina e ir en busca de su auto. El papeleo del caso podía esperar.

Fue recibido en casa por una preocupada Señora Hudson, que suspiró aliviada en cuanto lo vio.

—Oh, Greg, por fin vienes —dijo, apresurándolo con un gesto de mano. Lestrade se permitió un momento para preguntarse si la mujer sabría lo de su relación.

—John me dijo...

—Sí, sí. Sube ya —le interrumpió, dándole unos suaves golpes en la espalda para que caminara.

Greg asintió con la cabeza, un poco extrañado, pero obedeció subiendo rápidamente las escaleras de dos en dos hasta encontrarse con la puerta principal abierta y a John sentado en su sillón, con la mirada fija en el móvil.

—John —murmuró.

—Oh, Greg —dijo él, poniéndose de pie. Luciendo algo incómodo de verlo ahí—. Ellos están... —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle la habitación de Sherlock.

Greg apenas asintió con la cabeza antes de caminar en esa dirección, seguido por John detrás de él. Greg golpeó la puerta una sola vez.

—Sherlock, soy yo —anunció esperanzado. Esperó un momento en silencio mientras escuchaba las inconfundibles voces de los hermanos Holmes discutiendo al otro lado de la puerta.

Para la sorpresa de Greg, fue Mycroft el que finalmente la abrió, pero moviéndose hacia un lado para permitirle la entrada en silencio. Greg lo miró confundido. Mycroft pareció dudarlo antes de dejar la puerta abierta para que John entrara también.

Lestrade asintió levemente con la cabeza en su dirección y se giró para encontrarse finalmente con Sherlock, quien estaba sentado en el medio de su cama con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de ella, pero abrazando sus piernas con fuerzas mientras escondía su rostro entre las rodillas. Greg pudo darse cuenta de que lucía mucho más pequeño de lo que de verdad era.

—¿Sherlock? —se atrevió a preguntar. Tomó asiento al borde del colchón a un lado de él e intentó poner una mano sobre su brazo, pero rápidamente Sherlock se alejó. Greg sintió una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo, su rechazo afectándole más de lo que pensaría. Le ofreció una confundida mirada a Mycroft, quien sólo negó con la cabeza antes de dar un par de zancadas hacia la ventana de la habitación para darles a todos la espalda—. ¿Sherlock, qué...?

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —masculló Sherlock entre dientes, pero sin levantar la cabeza de su escondite.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Greg, desconcertado— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que nos habíamos conocido antes —respondió sin más, pero por fin volteando el rostro hacia su lado para mirarlo. Greg reconoció de inmediato la dolida expresión.

—Esperen, ¿qué? —interrumpió John, acercándose ahora un poco más a ellos—. ¿Qué quieres decir con conocerse antes?

Sherlock y Greg simultáneamente alzaron la vista hacia él pero ninguno le respondió nada.

Ambos volvieron a bajarla de inmediato.

—Yo... —intentó decir Greg, pero arrepintiéndose por el miedo. Bajó un poco más su propia mirada hasta sus pies—. Yo... no creí que...

Escuchó un resoplido a su lado que lo interrumpió y levantó automáticamente la cabeza para encontrarse con la inexpresiva mirada de Sherlock.

—Hemos estado juntos durante todos estos meses y, ¿no creíste que fuera importante mencionarlo? —estalló en un grito.

—¿Juntos? —volvió a interrumpirlos John, ahora desde la puerta. Greg no se atrevió a mirarlo esta vez y parecía que tampoco lo hizo Sherlock—. ¿Quiere alguien explicarme qué está sucediendo exactamente aquí?

Pero ninguno respondió, evadiendo su inquietante mirada. Todo se quedó en completo silencio excepto por la errática respiración de Sherlock a un lado de Lestrade. Lo que sólo le hacía desconfiar de sí mismo para atreverse a decir algo más.

—Deberían irse —dijo Sherlock al cabo de unos minutos.

—¿Sherlock? —preguntó Greg con suavidad. Siendo completamente honesto consigo mismo, no comprendía del todo por qué Sherlock estaría tan dolido con él después de todos estos años. Sherlock levantó la mirada hacia él, sosteniéndola por un momento más con esos brillantes e intensos ojos—. Nunca lo dije porque... bueno, nunca creí que fuera importante... para ti. —Lestrade se preocupó un poco más cuando el ceño en el rostro de Sherlock se frunció y sus ojos ahora lo miraban con un brillo totalmente diferente al de hace unos segundos atrás, pero Greg necesitaba decirle el resto de lo que había pensado—: Por un tiempo creí que tú no habías querido mencionarlo tampoco. Por la misma razón... que no habría sido importante para ti —confesó con tristeza Greg, encogiendo un hombro con timidez.

Pero algo en la mirada de Sherlock volvió a cambiar, por un momento hizo temer a Greg de que el otro nombre realmente era capaz de leer su mente. Si eso tan sólo fuera real, Greg de verdad esperaba que Sherlock entendiera que él jamás había tenido mala intención al no mencionar lo que había sucedido.

—Pero fue importante —dijo Sherlock con impotencia, volviendo a ofrecerle una fría mirada, como si todo el segundo anterior de titubeo se hubiera esfumado por completo—. Fue importante en... en mi vida, y... —Sherlock se detuvo y se quedó en silencio, una nueva mirada apareció en sus ojos y dio una respiración profunda antes de girar la cabeza hacia su hermano—. Pero él no lo sabe, ¿verdad? Todos estos años y tampoco fuiste capaz de decírselo a él.

Greg se giró rápidamente hacia el otro Holmes, nuevamente desconcertado de no entender lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí. Mycroft apenas había volteado un poco la cabeza para mirar a Sherlock por sobre su hombro, con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Greg preocupado. Pero Mycroft decidió ignorarlo mientras continuaba mirando a su hermano menor. Mycroft normalmente era capaz de ocultar sus emociones con tanta perfección, pero esta vez había dejado ver este extraño lado de él lleno de culpabilidad—. ¿Qué es lo que no sé, _Mycroft_? —Pero él continuó ignorándolo. El DI se giró ahora hacia Sherlock—. ¿Qué...? ¿Qué fue lo que...?

Sherlock no respondió tampoco, bajando su cabeza y volviendo a su posición inicial, abrazando sus largas piernas entre sus brazos.

Greg sintió cómo la misma ira comenzaba a apoderarse ahora de él. Sherlock estaba molesto con Lestrade por no contarle que lo había conocido hace más de treinta años atrás, pero no era capaz de explicarle ahora lo que había sucedido. ¿Por qué había dicho que había tenido sido importante en su vida? Apenas había sido un pequeño encuentro con un, por entonces, desconocido.

Lestrade negó con la cabeza, realmente cansado. Lanzó un gran suspiro y se puso de pie. No miró a ninguno de los presentes mientras se apresuró en salir de la habitación. La que repentinamente se había sentido más pequeña y asfixiante que antes. John se hizo a un lado sin cuestionarlo, dejándolo pasar con libertad. Sólo se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a una ventana, fijándose en las luces que provenían de la calle e iluminaban el oscuro cielo.

Intentaba concentrarse en aquello, pero fallando enormemente mientras sentía cómo su misma respiración se agitaba. La ira nuevamente recorriendo su cuerpo. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, continuando con la mirada fija en la ventana, esperando a que eso lo calmara.

Apenas habían pasado unos momentos hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercarse a él. Greg cerró los ojos y suspiró, reconociendo fácilmente a quién le pertenecían aquellas livianas pisadas.

—¿Me dirás ahora qué fue lo que nunca me dijiste antes? —preguntó con suavidad, manteniendo los ojos cerrados pero disfrutando de la tranquilidad que había logrado conseguir, seguro de que lamentablemente no continuaría por más tiempo.

El otro hombre suspiró también y Greg sentía orgullo de reconocer que eso sólo había sucedido porque necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos y elegir con mucho cuidado cuáles serían sus siguientes palabras.

—Lo hice por él —dijo entonces Mycroft, su voz era tan sólo un murmullo. Greg no se volteó, esperaba que Mycroft continuara con su relato y se prometió a sí mismo a contenerse y no interrumpirlo. Antes de siguiera, ambos se giraron levemente cuando escucharon la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock cerrarse. Greg no dijo nada, pero esperaba que adentro estuviera Sherlock contándole a John lo que estaba pasando ahí. Cuando Lestrade repitió su puesto anterior, dándole la espalda, fue que finalmente, el mayor de los Holmes le explicó algunas cosas de su hermana menor; cómo la niña había escondido a Victor Trevor, el mejor amigo de Sherlock de pequeño, solamente por celos. Le había contado sobre algunas _bromas_ que la niña solía hacerle y Greg comprendió que la niña se había obsesionado con el pobre Sherlock. Pero cuando Mycroft finalizó, Greg tuvo que admitir que no comprendía por completo el asunto. ¿Qué había cambiado él?

Lestrade se giró cautelosamente, mirando a su viejo amigo fijamente a los ojos. Su expresión era indescriptible en aquel momento, como pocas veces lo había visto desde que lo conocía. Greg intentó mantener el tono en su voz lo suficientemente tranquilo como para no alterarlo.

—¿Pero qué tiene que ver conmigo? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué Sherlock está tan molesto?

Mycroft pareció dudarlo. Pero cualquiera fuera el peso que había aparecido sobre sus hombros, pareció ceder.

—Sherlock —empezó a relatar con tranquilidad, luego de un suspiro—. Luego de vernos aquella primera vez, tantos años atrás. Sherlock comenzó a hablar de aquel cachorro con el que estuvieron. —Mycroft tomó una pausa para tragar saliva antes de continuar. Greg lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, ansioso de conocer cuál era la verdadera razón de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo—. Era como si... él fuera _su amigo_.

Mycroft terminó de hablar con rapidez y bajó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo?

—Llámalo uno de los efectos del estrés postraumático; la pequeña mente de mi hermano decidió modificar un poco sus recuerdos para ayudarlo a que fueran más... tolerables.

Lestrade sintió como si su corazón estuviera a punto de ser arrancado de su pecho. Apoyó una mano sobre el sillón de Sherlock para usarlo como soporte. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose repentinamente mareado.

—Greg —escuchó a Mycroft decir, ahora un poco más cerca de lo que antes había estado—. Greg, no fue tu culpa.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, mirando a Mycroft con incredulidad.

—¿Que no fue mi...? —Greg resopló y se llevó una mano hacia su cabello.

—Greg —repitió Mycroft, pero Lestrade negó con la cabeza rápidamente—, tú no hiciste nada...

—Además de arruinar la cabeza de mi novio, dirás —dijo con amargura. Acarició inconscientemente el respaldo de cuero del sillón, dejando que sus pensamientos cuestionaran ahora lo cierto de lo que acababa de decir, ¿seguiría Sherlock siendo su novio después de esto?

—Greg —dijo Mycroft por tercera vez, ahora dando unos pasos más hacia adelante y dejando descansar una de sus delgadas manos sobre el hombro de Greg. Lo miró confundido y por un momento cayó en cuenta de que esta debía ser la primera vez que se encontraba tan cerca del otro hombre—. No lo sabías. No había forma en la que tú pudieras saber que esto ocurriría.

Pero Greg no respondió y sólo bajó la cabeza una vez más.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando escucharon la puerta de la habitación abrir y cerrarse. Prontamente fueron acompañados por John, quien se acercaba a paso apresurado. Mycroft quitó rápidamente la mano del hombro de Greg y retrocedió un paso para mirar al recién llegado.

—La niñera me ha llamado y debo irme —les informó mientras caminaba de vuelta a la entrada para recoger sus pertenencias.

Se despidió de los hombres y desapareció sin más, por la puerta.

—Debería irme también —murmuró Greg inseguro.

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo Mycroft y una ceja de Greg se arqueó cuando lo miró—. Soy yo quien debería irse y tú necesitas hablar con él, _Greg_.

—Pero él no quiere hablar conmigo.

—Entonces no lo hagan —dijo con simpleza Mycroft, caminando hacia la cocina, en donde tomó el paraguas que había dejado colgando en el respaldo de una silla—. Pero quédate con él.

Greg frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera replicar, Mycroft había continuado caminando hasta encerrarse en la habitación junto a Sherlock.

Lestrade se quedó solo nuevamente, volteándose para fijarse una vez más en lo que había afuera de la ventana. Maldiciéndose mentalmente por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Mycroft salió al cabo de unos minutos, pero no le dijo nada más cuando sólo se despidió de él con un simple asentimiento de cabeza. Greg se tomó un momento para darse el coraje para ir a ver a Sherlock.

Cuando entró a la habitación, se lo encontró en el mismo lugar de la cama donde había estado antes. Su cabeza escondida entre sus brazos.

Greg tomó asiento en el borde de la cama.

Ninguno dijo nada por unos buenos minutos, quedándose ambos en la habitación oscurecida, hasta que Greg volvió a armarse de valor para esta vez hablar:

—Puedo irme, si es lo que realmente quieres.

—No quiero —respondió el luego de un momento.

Greg lo pensó un poco antes de volver a abrir la boca.

—Pero tampoco quieres que hablemos.

—No.

Lestrade suspiró y se puso de pie.

—¿Té?

—Bien.

Asintió con la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie e ir a la cocina, donde encendió la luz y puso el agua a hervir. Mientras realizaba la sencilla tarea, escuchó la puerta del baño y en cosa de segundos le siguió el sonido de la regadera.

<<Eso es un avance>>, pensó el DI.

Greg tenía las dos tazas de té listas sobre la mesa, una vez que Sherlock salió de la ducha unos minutos más tarde, apenas envuelto con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas, dejando que las gotas cayeran libremente desde su cabello hasta sus hombros.

Ambos bebieron sus brebajes en silencio. Sherlock no había levantado la vista, por lo que Greg pensó que lo único que le quedaba por hacer ahora era esperar.

Cuando Sherlock finalmente terminó de beber, se apresuró en levantarse de la silla y dirigirse de vuelta a su habitación. Pero esta vez no cerró la puerta, y Greg había tomado aquello como una señal. Tal vez podría quedarse con él esa noche.

Decidió darle a Sherlock su espacio en su habitación por unos minutos más cuando escuchó el característico sonido del secador de pelo encendido. En cuanto lo escuchó detenerse, él también se puso de pie para recoger las tazas recién usadas y dejarlas en el fregadero para encargarse de ellas.

Cuando entró en la habitación, se encontró a Sherlock sentado una vez más en el medio de la cama, vistiendo su pijama y, ahora con su computadora portátil sobre sus piernas.

No levantó la vista cuando Greg apareció, pero simplemente se levantó para acomodarse en el otro extremo de la cama, dejándole a Greg su espacio habitual en ella.

Lestrade aceptó la silenciosa invitación, pero antes decidió ir a cambiarse en su pijama también y aprovechar el camino para apagar las luces que había dejado encendida. No podía negar que continuaba nervioso durante cada una de sus acciones. Aún pensaba que era algo bueno que Sherlock estuviera dispuesto a que él durmiera esa noche junto a él, o que siquiera aceptara su compañía en ese momento. No sabía qué era lo que debía hacer para arreglar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Tomó su lugar a su lado en silencio, mientras Sherlock continuaba tecleando sin cesar en su computadora, Greg optó por usar su teléfono móvil para responder sus propios correros y luego simplemente para matar el tiempo.

—Dormiré —anunció Sherlock después de un largo rato.

Greg giró la cabeza para mirarlo mejor mientras se acomodaba dentro de la cama luego de dejar el aparato en el suelo, a un lado de la cama. Sin soltar una palabra más, Sherlock se giró sobre su lado para darle a Greg la espalda. Lestrade no quiso decir algo tampoco, pero la actitud del otro lo hizo sentir decepcionado al darse cuenta de que no tendrían ningún progreso esa noche.

De todas formas, él mismo estaba agotado, por lo que dejó el teléfono en la mesita de noche a su lado, apagó la lámpara y se dispuso a dormir.

Pero los minutos pasaron y Greg se encontraba a sí mismo de espaldas mirando con tristeza lo que podía ver en el techo. Ya conocía lo suficiente a Sherlock como para saber que el hombre a su lado no estaba durmiendo tampoco, de hecho sus respiraciones y el ruido de la calle de afuera era todo lo que podía escucharse. No podía evitar preguntarse qué debía decir para poder tranquilizar a Sherlock.

—No fue tu culpa —murmuró repentinamente el menor, sacando a Lestrade de su profundo cuestionamiento. Debía reconocer que la voz de Sherlock sonaba mucho más tranquila de lo que había hecho hace un rato atrás. Pero Greg no podía confiar en lo que acababa de oír.

—Sherlock...

—Te digo que no lo fue —lo interrumpió. Lo sintió moverse y notó que había acomodado la misma posición en la que él se encontraba—. Lo digo en serio.

Pero Greg resopló.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que no fue mi culpa? —preguntó exasperado y alzando un poco más el tono de su voz. No podía entender cómo Sherlock podía decir lo contrario—. De no ser por ese encuentro, tú...

—Tú sólo ayudaste a un niño que necesitaba una distracción —Sherlock volvió a interrumpirlo. Greg cerró los ojos y suspiró, sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pecho. El recuerdo de aquel niño llorando en la acera, sintiéndose más vivido que nunca después de todos esos años—. Lestrade, eso fue más de lo que cualquiera hizo por mí, aquel entonces.

Greg volvió a suspirar. Pensando un poco mejor en lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿De verdad pensaba eso de él y de lo ocurrido?

En medio de la oscuridad, Greg estiró su brazo para buscar a tientas la mano del otro hombre, para sostenerla y esperar con todas sus fuerzas a que Sherlock le correspondiera.

—Estaré siempre contigo —afirmó Greg con seriedad y solemnidad una vez que Sherlock había permitido que entrelazaran sus dedos. Mantenía su mirada fija en el techo, prometiéndose a él mismo que cumpliría.

—Lo sé —replicó Sherlock con mucha seguridad en su voz.

—Aun si lo nuestro no funciona...

—Lo sé —repitió, interrumpiéndolo nuevamente.

El DI no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante la actitud presumida de Sherlock, pero aun así sonrió en la oscuridad por un momento.

Acarició delicadamente con su pulgar el dorso de la mano ajena.

—Quiero ayudarte... a mejorar...

—No sé si alguna vez pueda.

Al escucharlo, Greg soltó su mano y terminó por acercar su cuerpo al del menor. Sherlock pareció comprender la señal perfectamente, porque él mismo permitió que Lestrade estuviera a su lado hasta que acomodó su cabeza a su lado. Inmediatamente Greg comenzó a acariciar su desordenada cabellera.

—Juntos averiguaremos cómo lo haremos, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó sin esperar una respuesta, pero besando con ternura la frente de su novio, quien sólo se atrevió a abrazarlo con mayor fuerza en su parte media.

Cuando Lestrade notó que nuevamente habían dejado que el tiempo pasara y ninguno de los dos se había dormido, dejó que su mente jugara con un pensamiento que había tenido poco tiempo después de que comenzaran a salir:

—Solías decir que la belleza depende enteramente de las impresiones de la infancia y la influencia que se pudo tener... Eso significa que...

—Sí, Lestrade —respondió Sherlock, el tono de ironía claro en su voz. Greg sonrió—. Nuestro encuentro fue tan grande que desde niño que he estado esperándote.

Greg rio y volvió a besar su frente.

—Pero tiene un poco de sentido, ¿no crees?

Sherlock resopló y esperó un poco antes de responder:

—Bueno, _sí_.

 


End file.
